Oinomaos
Oinomaos is the cousin of Crystal, Ruby and Michael.He is also the viscount of Ruby's court and the king of Rome.He now lives in Las Vegas with Iapetus. Appearance Oinomaos has yellowish brown hair and a fair complexion. He wears a crimson himation and limb enhancers. Casual wear He wears a black waistcoat,a white shirt and navy blue shoes. He is usually seen with a snooker cue in his hand. As a gem fighter He wears a sleeveless green V-neck uniform.His suit is mostly medium green,with a dark green diamond outline around the cut-out of his neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at his solar plexus, with a dark green portion between his chest and leggings.His leggings cover his feet and feature yellow toes and diamond-shaped knee pads.He is never seen without a visor, which covers the top half of his face. Personality Oinomaos is quite brutal like his dad, Ares, but when it comes to children, he is very scared of them and when he sees them approaching him, he runs away, although they keep chasing him.He is also seen to bug Crystal a lot because he always wants to fuse with her. He is seen to have a rampant behaviour as when he gets furious,he calls everyone a clod. He is very addicted to gambling and playing snooker.Although he loses sometimes,he doesn’t even care about losing money and places another bet.He is also quite devious and likes cheating,especially when gambling.When someone wins his bet,he uses any way to make them lose. Pokémon ''' Oinomaos likes to collect Pokémon he sees,so he’s quite tricky.His Pokémon include: Gothitelle Zebstrika Mew Mewtwo Scolipede Watchog Miltank Crobat '''Weapons Various dices ''' He uses his dices to attack his enemies.His blue dice hurls water,the red dice hurls fire,the green dice hurls poisonous stings and the purple dice creates black holes. '''Snooker cue He uses it as a sword,a club or a lance to defeat his enemies.There are different buttons on it.The blue button shoots out water or ice,the red button shoots out fire,the green button shoots out poisonous stings and the yellow button shoots out electric. Playing cards He uses his cards as darts to nail his enemies on the walls.He simply puts a deck of cards on his hand and swipes them out with his other hand to attack.Beware-The black cards’ attacks are more deadly than the red ones. Roulette wheel A gold roulette wheel with different levels of attacks.When you spin it,you must bear the level of attack the pointer lands on.There is only 1%that the pointer points to 0%attack,so spin at your own risk! Techno arm attachments The arms can create a tractor beam (used to levitate broken warp pad pieces, and other deities),and also fire blasts of plasma. Techno fingers The fingers can create a screen,shaped by four fingers and operated with one.This can be used to operate machinery such as the Diamond Warship by tracing different lines on the screen.The fingers also can generate jolts of electricity, and were also seen to rotate as helicopter blades.The touchpad can interface with Deity technology,including Diamond Pad status,the Plug Robonoid (as a lift),remote Diamond Warship operation,and for several uses in the conservatory.Oinomaos says that his screen had information from multiple different star systems.It is currently unknown how the fingers were able to float independently from the limb enhancers.Notable is that the inactivated fingers do not levitate in their last appearance,suggesting that the user must be in control of the limb enhancer to utilize their independent functions. Techno legs The legs increased Oinomaos's height but appear to have had no other abilities. Techno feet In an emergency,the feet can be separated from the legs by pressing on the side of the foot.Oinomaos ejected his left foot during his escape in the casino.Oinomaos is able to scale vertical walls with relative ease when using his feet enhancers,as he ran straight up a wall in the gorge. Abilities Ferrokinesis Oinomaos can levitate and control metallic objects.The extent of Oinomaos's powers, whether he manipulates magnetism or just the metal,is still unknown,though given as he was able to use the ability on his tablet without damaging the device's circuitry, magnetism appears unlikely.It is possible this ability is what made him so proficient with his limb enhancement's fingers particularly the 'finger copter' ability. Relationships Iapetus Oinomaos has a close relationship with Iapetus.They seem to have the same interests, like "Camp Pining Hearts" and making modern art (or "meep morp", as they call it).Oinomaos seems to be considerate of Iapetus's feelings as he tries to cheer him up when he is sad.When Hermes asks if they want to "play prisoner",he clings to Iapetus's arm and shoots Hermes a look as Iapetus refuses.They appear to be completely comfortable with each other.They even laugh at each other's jokes when nobody else gets them. Quotes "No, no, stay back. Get out!" "Your Godliness, I have arrived." "Shall we fuse, Crystal?" "My limb enhancers! Where are my limb enhancers?" "Hey, Crystal!Hey,Crystal!Hey!" Crystal:(groans) "Ha, you lose this pool!" “Oh no,oh no,oh no,oh no,OH NO!” "I know I am a bit drunk,but I can still speak properly with you,don't you think, eh?" “Do you think I look cool in these limb enhancers,Crystal?” “So clever,so dapper.You bet to believe this dice is loaded.Hi-de-ho!” “Well,all bets are off.” "I think I have become a replica of my idol." "Iapetus,it's just the screen!Stop!!!!" "It's sub-text,Crystal." “Would you mind unfusing?It’s making me very uncomfortable.” Themes ''' Original theme:Waluigi pinball Entrance theme:The king’s court Battle theme:Bonetrousle '''Trivia Oinomaos always wants to fuse with Crystal. He likes drinking vodka. His gem is located on his forehead. His gem form is peridot. His pet is a Great Dane. His sings “Clod it” and “Die house”. He always comes home late because he spends his time hanging out in taverns. His alias is Lawrence Higgins. His weapons are similar to things that are in bars,casinos or taverns. He runs the Punch Drunks casino. Talk DJ:We’re lucky to have Mr Oinomaos on our show tonight. Oinomaos:Good evening,everybody!!! DJ:So,are you really a gambler? Oinomaos:Basically,yes,I’m a gambler.So that’s why I like playing games that contain dices. DJ:What is your favourite character in Cuphead? Oinomaos:Easy!King Dice! DJ:Why? Oinomaos:He looks like a dice and he makes me want to throw him around! Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Ruby's court Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Nobility Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Fire units